


Marshmellow Mountian

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askReinhardt- “would you like some hot cocoa with your mountain of marshmallows oh my god are you TRYING to put yourself into a sugar coma?"





	Marshmellow Mountian

It was early evening. And the two of you had just finished a nice home cooked meal. It had been a long day for both you and Reinhardt. So he decided that you both needed to relax with some hot chocolate. It was very cold outside and the warmth of a drink like that would be welcome.  
So, as per usual you set about cleaning dishes. Reinhardt would offer to help but he was way too tall and large for the space of your sink. So as you were cleaning he set about making the hot cocoa.  
It was perfect timing really. You had just finished the dishes when the kettle started to whistle it’s tune.  
You saw Reinhardt pop up from his seat at the table. He was obviously excited. To watch the large man do so made you giggle.  
As you put away the dishes you see him pour the hot liquid in and stir a package of the chocolate mix into the cups and stir.  
“Do you mind getting me the marshmallows?” Reinhardt asked.  
“Sure. But I don’t think we have any of the mini ones.”  
“That is fine.” He said, his smile evident in his voice.  
You hand him the bag of marshmallows that you retrieved from the pantry. He quickly opens the bag and grabs a few and places them in one of the cups. Then you see him pour the white fluffy confections into the other cup.  
“Would you like some hot cocoa with your mountain of marshmallows oh my god are you TRYING to put yourself into a sugar coma?” You say as you see him grab a big hand full of marshmallows and shove them into his mouth.  
“What?” Reinhardt said through the mouth full of sticky sugar.  
“Okay no more marshmallows for you Mr. I want diabetes.” You say as you take the bag of marshmallows away from him just before he could reach in and get more.  
“Aww.” Reinhardt said as he slumped his shoulders in defeat.  
Tonight was going to be fun with a giant man hoped up on sugar.


End file.
